Universal Plug and Play (UPnP) technology defines an architecture for pervasive peer-to-peer network connectivity of intelligent appliances, wireless devices, and personal computers of all types. UPnP technology is designed to bring easy-to-use, flexible, standards-based connectivity to ad-hoc or unmanaged networks whether in the home, in a small business, public locations, or systems connected to the Internet. UPnP technology provides a distributed, open networking architecture that leverages TCP/IP and web technologies to enable seamless proximity networking, in addition to providing control and data transfer among networked devices.
UPnP Device Architecture (UDA) is designed to support zero-configuration, “invisible” networking, as well as automatic discovery for a breadth of device categories from a wide range of vendors. Under this architecture, a device can dynamically join a network, obtain an IP address, convey the device's capabilities, and learn about the presence and capabilities of other devices within the network.
A UPnP Internet Gateway Device (IGD) is a device that connects a home network to a wide area network such as the Internet. An IGD possesses at least a wide area network (WAN) interface (in the form of a DSL, Cable, Ethernet connection, or another type of connection) and a local area network (LAN) interface (in the form of an Ethernet or wireless LAN (WLAN) connection, or another type of connection). The UPnP IGD contains several WAN and LAN related services.
Virtual Private Networks (VPNs) using IP Security (IPSec) are one of the most widely used technologies to securely connect to a network using the infrastructure provided by a public network such as the Internet.
A number of new technologies are currently being implemented for enabling remote access to home networks. One of the proposed technologies that will enable remote access to home networks involves the use of a VPN between a remote device, such as a mobile telephone, and the Internet gateway located within a home network. VPN standards that are currently being developed involves the use of IPsec, which is a very complex technical standard that requires a deep understanding of cryptographic algorithms and the way IP networks function. Configuring devices that deploy IPSec technology is a complicated task due to the large number of parameters involved. The correct configuration ensures that a particular VPN client can connect to the VPN gateway, thus enabling the DLNA Remote Access scenarios. Most consumers, however, do not have the requisite skills to correctly configure such VPN devices unless they have a substantial technical expertise.
In the corporate environment, a number proprietary solutions have been developed to address these issues. These solutions are often provided by the VPN gateway manufacturer. However, these solutions are not interoperable, depend on specific VPN gateway hardware, and their costs are usually well beyond the reach of the ordinary consumers.